Vampire Apocalypse Part Three
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: The final fight between Dracula and Lecter has begun. Who will come out alive a lycan or a vampire. Rated M for graphic violence, adult language, sexual content, and scenes of torture.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

Vampire Apocalypse Pt. 3 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but I do own the characters I created, Lecter, Magus, and Thorn.**

Chapter One: Revenge

Lecter was running. That was all he did. For a biped werewolf, running on all fours was good for him. He was getting far. Trailing behind him was his fellow Titans in the T-Car, following his every move. Lecter needed to get to Dracula, the individual who orchestrated an attack on his home.

But the attack was a diversion. Allowing Dracula to uncover Lecter's one weakness and take it, Raven. Now the only thing on Lecter's mind was payback and nothing is going to stop him.

Dracula had started putting his plan in order: he already captured Raven now he was ready for the next part.

On the roof of the viewing tower that overlooked the city, Dracula ordered his minions to place Raven in the middle of the two posts.

He had her wrists shackled to the posts and her cloak was stripped off, leaving only her leotard costume.

"Everything is almost complete," he said with a sinister smile, "Now here comes the best part."

Dracula lowered himself towards Raven's neck.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Plans, a Raven, and a ToT

Chapter Two: Two Plans, a Raven, and a Touch of Torture

The Titans were just outside the boundaries of the tower, hiding in the shadows. They all looked to Lecter for a plan,

"Our plan is very simple," said Lecter, "We'll do what Dracula did; use a battle to distract him and I will sneak in."

Dracula had his minions monitor the area while he called one of them named Thorn and handed him a whip.

Dracula walked over to Raven who was on her knees but was still being supported by the shackles.

"Time to call your lycan," he said but Raven was too exhausted to even stand up.

He gave the signal to Thorn who unraveled the whip and began to lash Raven's back, slicing up her suit and leaving bloody cuts. The strikes woke Raven and she screamed in pain. Thorn continued whipping her, each strike becoming more powerful and painful.

Lecter heard Raven's cries in the distance. His anger grew inside him. He leapt to the side of the tower and began climbing.

The other Titans continued their plan to distract Dracula and attacked the remaining vampires.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolfman Cometh

Chapter Three: The Wolfman Cometh

After seven lashes, Dracula ordered Thorn to stop.

Dracula called him over, "Since Lecter is not coming, I want the next strike to wrap around her neck," he told Thorn, "I want to hear her choke on her last breath."

Smiles came across Thorn and Dracula's faces as Thorn returned to his position. Thorn rolled out the whip and prepared to throw the death grip when he felt something tugging on the whip.

Thorn turned to see Lecter holding the other end of the whip in his claw, his eyes blazing yellow with anger.

Using the strength with his one arm, Lecter pulled the whip towards him and yanked off Thorn's own arm in the process. Lecter did not take his eyes off Dracula as he grabbed Thorn by the back of his head and drove a stake into his heart.

Dracula had a look of concern on his face as Lecter slowly circled him.

"This is it Dracula," Lecter declared, "It's between you and me," pointing to the chained Raven, "leave her out of this!"

Dracula gave out a small laughter,

"No Lecter, _she_ is all part of my plan," he smiled, "I hold the key to your heart and soul. What was your life before you met her, nothing! I am going to take the one thing in your pathetic life then your life itself!"

Dracula moved towards the beaten Raven and got down to her level,

"I want you to see something," he pulled the side of her neck to reveal two bite marks on the skin.

Lecter's anger turned into pure hatred,

"You son of a bitch," he growled.

Dracula got back up and headed to another post covered in a drape.

"This is only a small part,"

snapping his fingers the drape dropped from the other post, revealing a spotlight.

Lecter recognized the bulb that was in the lamp,

"It's an ultraviolet light. I thought you destroyed all the factories?"

Dracula took a couple of steps away from the lamp,

"I did but I took one for this occasion," he plugged the extension cords together, "I personally want to 'burn' your lover off this world."

The hatred in Lecter grew even more,

"You are not going to do this," he yelled, "I will tear you limb from limb you heartless, vampire bastard!!"

Dracula just smiled with a look of pure evil,

"You have no choice in the matter. But I will allow you to watch this. As a matter of fact, you _will_ watch this!"

Lecter was about to charge at Dracula when he felt a blast of electrical energy. Six vampires had snuck behind him and began shocking him with cattle prods; the shocks caused Lecter to fall to his knees.

At Dracula's command the UV light was activated.


	4. Chapter 4: Burn

Chapter Four: Burn

Lecter, powerless to do anything, watched as the beam of light envelope Raven.

Her flesh began to burn in the same manner as Magus' did. She screamed as Dracula watched with glee. His minions kept prodding Lecter, who was yelling and cursing at him.

Dracula was about to call for more power when an explosion rang out. He turned to see the transformer was destroyed.

Just then a flying object scrapped the side of Dracula's face, cutting it in two. The distraction from Robin's birdmerang allowed Lecter deal with the six vampires.

Catching the nearest two, Lecter smashed their heads together, turning their brains into jelly.

Another vampire tried to shock him but Lecter blocked it and shoved the cattle prod into the vampire's face.

Turning it on, Lecter watched as the vampire's head exploded.

The next pair of vampires lost their hearts when Lecter punched his fist through their chest.

The last vampire found the stake Thorn was killed with and stuck it in his own heart, committing suicide.


	5. Chapter 5: Final Battle

Chapter Five: Final Battle

Lecter turned to face Dracula who was healing his face from the cut. The other Titans arrived to free Raven from her bonds. She had third degree burns all over her body.

Sensing defeat, Dracula tried to fly away in his demon-bat form but he was caught by Lecter.

"You are not going anywhere, coward," Lecter said as he slammed the Count against the rooftop.

Whether it was pure hatred towards Dracula, love for Raven or both, Lecter unleashed a barrage of assault against his enemy. He ripped Dracula's wings off and left tons of claw marks on his body.

Lecter held Dracula down under one of his paws as the Count returned to his human form for what would be his final time.

"Please Lecter, have mercy," Dracula was begging to the snarling wolf but Lecter gave him a cold stare.

"Mercy? You want mercy? For five centuries, you have slaughtered my people. You came to my city and invaded my home. You endangered the life of my friends, captured my love, and used her as common bait. You converted her into one of you just to burn her to death! Monsters like you don't deserve mercy!"

Lecter flipped Dracula on his stomach and drove his claws into the back of the vampire lord. Finding what he was feeling for, Lecter pulled out Dracula's spine with his head still attached.

The Count's magic wore off as the morning sun started to rise.

Holding Dracula's head, Lecter gave him one simple statement,

"You will watch this." Dracula watched his headless body turn into dust as the sun's rays touched it. Lecter held out the spine so that the head was next. Dracula screamed as his flesh burned completely off the skull. In a few moments all that remained was a white skull and spine. Several other vampires were able to take cover in the sewers but the sun killed off the rest.

Lecter let out a sigh of relief as he realized the battle was finally over. He turned to his friends who were watching the whole fight.

He noticed Raven was waking up and was not affected by the sun. Her eyes turned to him and she gave a weak smile as Lecter whispered, "I told you I would make him pay."

He then gave a long howl that every lycan heard across the world, letting them know that their genocide was over, Dracula was dead, and their path to salvation had begun.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days had pass from that battle. Raven was still recovering from injuries, her friends had visited her from time to time but Lecter saw her the most. He would bring her some of her books and spend time with her.

"How are you doing," he asked.

"I still have some burns to heal," she turned over on her side to show her back, which was bandaged, "Could you remove these for me? I just healed the whip wounds."

Lecter carefully cut the wraps and unraveled them from her skin. Upon seeing her naked back, the heat in Lecter rose. He formed his tongue into a snake and rubbed it up and down her back, tickling her.

"Cut it out Lecter. I am getting excited," she said through small giggles.

Her werewolf put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Shall we continue where we left off," he then snaked his tongue around her cheeks.

Raven turned over to see him standing over her and kneeling on the bed. Although _her_ heat was rising as well Raven declined the offer, "Not now Lecter. I still have some pains and they might get in the way."

Not disappointed Lecter agreed, he got up and kissed her for the night. On his way leaving Lecter reminded Raven to come to his room to see his trophy, telling her that it might get her in the mood.

Coming into his room, Lecter made a left turn towards the wall. Set up was a very furnished chair and table with several drinks. He poured himself a glass of water and looked up at Dracula's skull. It was mounted and hung high on the wall, mouth opened with fangs hanging down and the spine still attached.

Lecter raised his glass, "Now that's a trophy," he grinned, toasting the Count, "A true prize for a hunter."

He tilted his head back and gave a maniacal laugh, relishing the moment for eternity.

The End


End file.
